≈ My Twisted Life ≈
by Alycen Riddle
Summary: Harry es mandado a otro mundo después de su triunfo contra Voldemort, donde el Lord murió la misma noche que él, aquella noche de Hallowing. Un mundo donde los Potter siguen con vida, y la guerra continua entre la Orden Oscura y la Orden del Fénix


≈ **My Twisted Life ≈ **

By: Alycen Riddle

**Summary: **Harry es mandado a otro mundo después de su triunfo contra Voldemort, donde el Lord murió la misma noche que él, aquella noche de Hallowing... Un mundo donde los Potter siguen con vida, y la guerra continua entre la Orden Oscura y la Orden del Fénix...

**Advertencias:** Obvio **Slash, Yaoi,** principal: H/H, un poco M/M y tantito H/M; Grandes cantidades de **OoC** en los protagonistas; mi **_intento_** de **Limme & Lemmon en ingentes cantidades**; futuro **Mpreg**; **Lenguaje no apto para sensibles** ¬¬ll; pese a que los 6 libros pasaron en la dimensión original de Harry, haré del fic (segunda dimensión) un **AU completo**, yo sola me entiendo, ya lo verán. Varios personajes originales, pero que no pienso poner ni de protagonistas, ni secundarios, solo rellenos. ¿Se me olvida algo?... Hummm... creo que nop.

**Aclaración (IMPORTANTE):** No soy apta a seguir "clasificaciones especificas", así que esperen mucha mezcla de Humor (mi "firma personal") con tantito Drama; es decir, mezclo algunos géneros. Así que, por favor, no se precipiten en sus concusiones. Soy de capítulos largos... Muy largos, según cuentan, pero trataré de no hacerlo aquí, no seria bueno para mi salud imaginativa teniendo dos proyectos publicados de grandes dimensiones ¬¬U

**Parejas:** De una vez, para que no halla malentendidos: **DM/HP LM/SS RL/SB BZ/RW** Los demás los mencionaré después. Pero ya los tengo emparejados a casi todos.

º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Dedicado a tods aquellos que le gustan éste tipo de historias Dimensiones Alternas _

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**§•¤ º0º ¤•§ **

Prólogo.

_New Home, New Life, New Body? _

§•¤------------------¤ o0o ¤------------------¤•§

– Debería haber muerto –musitó Harry Potter, recargado en uno de los tantos árboles del Bosque Prohibido. La mirada perdida en el horizonte.

El día parecía estar particularmente decayendo ante los tonos tornasol del ocaso. Los rayos jugaban con las sombras que comenzaban a formarse, junto a las criaturas diurnas, surgiendo de ellas, listas para la casería. El ánimo apático parecía acompañarles junto a los efectos de la naturaleza. Y ningún ser, por muy índole que fuese, era la excepción.

Pues ese era un día de trascendencia histórica.

Había llegado, por fin, el final de una guerra entre dos lados. Ni Blanco ni Negro. No enteramente "bueno" ni tampoco enteramente "malo". Fue Gris, y por sobre todos lo matices, el rojo. El rojo carmín.

El rojo de la sangre siendo liberada de sus confines, liberándose de la piel, músculos, tejidos, entrañas... El rojo de la sangre derramada brutalmente de sus victimas. Seres interpretados como inocentes y al mismo tiempo no lo fueron. Sin embargo, seguían siendo obstáculos derrocados al fin.

Y así, el rojo predominaba en esos momentos de silencio muerto, sobre los campos de uno de los lugares donde la seguridad, casi máxima, era idolatrada. El rojo de los cuerpos desperdigados en tierras inocentes. El rojo de sus ojos demoníacos.

Voldemort...

– Muerto... –se escuchó decir en un susurró de horrendo alivio–. Por fin muerto, Dios, por fin lo maté... Muerto... –sus ojos se abrieron en doloroso reconocimiento a la realidad. Horror–. Todos... ellos también están muertos... El precio de una vida valió decenas, decenas que lucharon... Los verdaderos inocentes... Muertos... Y los cobardes prosperaran –Podría haberse reído histéricamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía... ¿¡Pero qué era lo que hacía en realidad?

Estaba cayendo.

Cayendo en picada y a una velocidad sorprendente. No gráficamente, era algo emocional. Su poder, por el otro lado, se mantenía creciente. Cabe constatar que se hallaba en una posición deprimente, y más que ello... patética. Los olores, colores, matices, luces, sombras, sonidos... nada. No sentía nada. No veía nada. Es como si de pronto, al cumplir el propósito de su existencia, toda función se hubiese apagado. Como un programa que ha finalizado su función y el usuario decide cerrarlo, apagarlo. Cerrar un ciclo. Cerrar un capitulo de su "vida".

Voldemort estaba muerto...

Debería estar saltando de la felicidad, como un histérico energúmeno que se proclama el Héroe del Día al derrotar a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... _Pero no podía._

De hecho, debía estar muerto junto con ellos, según, siendo el Héroe, debía de haber cumplido con todos sus propósitos de vida... Pero ni siquiera cumplió con las últimas dos partes del _Ciclo de la Vida_: Nació como cualquier normal, y sano, bebé mago; creció, aunque no adecuadamente; no se "reprodujo", pues ni siquiera tuvo una novia decente, mucho menos un hijo; y tampoco murió...

¡Por lo menos esperaba morir!

Siendo recordado generación tras generación venidera, en donde los abuelos les contarán a los nietos sobre la Historia del Salvador del Mundo Mágico; de cómo el Gran Mago Oscuro fue derrotado una y otra vez por el Niño-Que-Vivió. Incluso agregándoseles algunas exageraciones al pasar de los años, las décadas, siglos... Hasta que ya nadie recordara esas Eras de Oscuridad y Heroísmo.

Él derrotó al Innombrable, Lord Voldemort... El Mago Oscuro que hizo de su vida un infierno tortuoso... Estaba muerto...

¿Vale la pena sentirse feliz si nadie querido le acompaña en su afanada gloria?

No...

« ¿Estás seguro que no eres feliz, Harry? » –escuchó una voz susurrarle. Su cuerpo tembló ante la profundidad del matiz–. « Te preguntas: '¿Valió la pena?' Y te respondes: 'No'... Pero¿estas seguro de ello?»

De nuevo¿Qué si valió la pena?... ¿Matar...¿a Voldemort¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¿Qué si era feliz?... ¡Vamos¿Se veía que andaba saltando de felicidad¡Claro que no¡No era feliz!

Pero nada salió de sus labios con esa vehemencia.

– Eso creo –sonrió socarronamente–, la verdad, no estoy en condiciones para confesar mis pensamientos "oscuros", "tétricos" o "suicidas". ¿Una variación es buena respuesta?

Que bajo ha caído... se estaba burlando de si mismo pues no había nadie más que tuviese la conmiseración de hacerlo por su demacrada existencia.

« No hay estado en el cual el resultado varíe, no de este factor » –escuchó de nuevo, y la neutralidad le estaba empezando a inquietar–. « De hecho, la respuesta es fácil: sí o no »

Buscó la replica, y encontró lo que estaba bloqueando fervientemente. Su sentir.

Maldición... dolía responder, pues no sabía si la felicidad de haber destruido a su enemigo se anteponía por la agonía de encontrarse completamente solo... Dolía más allá de un dolor físico, y mucho.

– Yo... no sé que decir...

Hubo una pausa inquietante y la voz habló de nuevo.

« Predecible, aunque... ¿ahora qué harás? No hay nadie que te espere, ni a nadie a quien acudir »

Se mordió la lengua en un gesto desesperado para hacer retroceder el sollozo que atravesaba su garganta sin piedad. Su cuerpo estaba saliendo del shock inicial; y él no pretendía luchar ante la debilidad... Después de todo¿Quién le vería?

« No esperaba que recordaras cómo llorar »

Habló con la resolución de quien sabe todo de él, y aún así sonaba como si le fuese desconocida la actitud. Aún así, no le dio importancia. Debido a que estaba a punto de colapsar.

– No es de la incumbencia de nadie si lloro o no –rabia, indignación–. No la de una "voz" en mi cabeza, no la de nadie...

« Bien... Pero es una hecho que tu no hallas dejado expresar eso durante los últimos dos años »

– No es de tu incumbencia –respondió, más agotado que nunca... Ya no quería luchar más.

Hubo un silencio que Harry apreció con toda la gracia posible, pero no duro mucho.

« Deseas verlos de nuevo, el mundo no vale la pena sin ellos, y en estos momentos el "retirarte" la vida por ti mismo, son los factores que están en la cima de tus prioridades »

No era una pregunta, la voz denotaba que tenía bases por cada palabra dicha.

– Sí –fue su inmediata/cansada respuesta. Su garganta se cerró, un nudo invisible apretándole, ahogándole–. Sí –repitió, tapándose la boca, ahogando un sollozo desgarrador.

« Has hecho demasiado por éste mundo... ¿Si la oportunidad se presentase, crees que mereces una vida¿Una vida de verdad? » El tono igual de neutral. Vacía. Aunque no evitó que la esperanza creciera.

¿Lo merecía?...

– Sí... Lo merezco, lo merezco por todo aquello que nunca desee. Lo merezco. Quiero ser egoísta, quiero mi vida, quiero mi vida... Quiero que mi vida sea devuelta. Lo merezco. Deseo mi vida, la vida que se me fue negada.

« **No todo es como uno lo desea** »

– Yo solo quiero _vivir_.

« ¿Ves como tu pecho sube y baja¿Cómo tu corazón palpita rítmicamente¿Cómo tu cerebro "vive"?... Tú cuerpo actúa por instinto, por consecuente, vives... Necesito que me especifiques cómo quieres vivir »

– No es como si expusieras ante alguien los deseos de tu corazón –dijo Harry, con amargura–. Es fácil deducirlo, deseo todo aquello que se me negó. ¿Es suficiente respuesta?

« Cada acción que uno comete le precede una reacción de la misma magnitud »

Harry se sintió frustrado, eso no venia al caso. ¿Seguirá esa fastidiosa voz jugando con él o le dará lo que quiere? Tal vez, ya se estaba volviendo loco y la "voz" solo eran imaginaciones suyas...

« No me gusta jugar con nadie..., pero, lo que dije, sí viene al caso... Algo que no existió en un principio genera cambios de magnitudes inimaginables al final. Al lugar que pienso colocarte es un lugar donde tu existencia es... nula. Y a lo que me refiero, es que tu "reaparición" creará reacciones no placenteras... Por ello, no todo será como lo deseas »

– ¿Y crees qué me importa¡Después de todo lo que he pasado¿¡Crees qué me importa¡Deseo una vida, maldita sea!

« Bien... Y eso es lo que obtendrás. Todo tiene un precio y tú ya lo has pagado... Me antevería a decir que se te debe demás »

Algo liberó el nudo que estaba ahorcándolo en su interior. Y no tenia la menor idea de cuál fue la razón exactamente.

Harry se dejó caer, arrodillado, en el lodo, en su sangre, en la de él, en la de Voldemort y la de todos aquellos que se interpusieron entre ambos, varios intentos de homicidio a su persona.

– Solo... solo... quiero verlos... de nuevo...

« Como ya he dicho, no todo es como uno lo desea. Paga por los pecados de la humanidad y la redención será tuya... Totalmente tuya »

Y con eso, el mundo se lleno de una luz cegadora. Roja.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Podía escucharlos.

Los sonidos. El viento al pasar por las copas de los árboles, las hojas secas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, criaturas de la naturaleza. El olor a fresca humedad, los pinos... Sentir a la naturaleza despertándole...

Y... ¡Mierda! La cabeza parecía que le iba explotar. Al llevarse ambas manos a la zona afectada y masajearse repetidamente se dio cuenta dónde había dormido. Sobre un gran pedestal. Obvio que de piedra. Se quiso levantar de golpe y, por lo mismo, el mundo giró frente a sus ojos y la punzada en la cabeza ascendió hasta casi desmayarle. Se recostó de nuevo, en busca de un poco de alivio.

Después de algunos insoportables segundos se incorporó lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y se apoyó lo más que pudo en el pedestal. Todo con los ojos cerrados... Se felicitaba por su sentido de orientación/tacto. No confiando en su salud, decidió abrir un ojo primero, luego el otro, y trató de enfocar correctamente su derredor.

No. Aún no podía enfocar esa sombra alargada y oscura... Trató con más fuerza... pero... Nop. Le estaban empezando a doler los ojos. Y la cosa quedó en que veía como el miope que era. Y por eso mismo se dio cuenta de que no traía los lentes... ¿¡Ahora dónde demonios había dejado los lentes?

Tanteó la superficie porosa del pedestal y chocó con algún artefacto. ¡Ajá, sus lentes! Se los puso inmediatamente y todo el paisaje obtuvo forma y líneas concretas.

Oscuro. De todos modos todo seguía oscuro y no había ni un mísero rayo de luna. Solo lograba ver sombras oscuras. Pensó por unos momentos. Su cerebro trabajaba a un ritmo acelerado, tratando de figurar dónde demonios había caído y por qué mierdas le dolía la cabeza, y por qué se sentía más diminuto de lo que ya era... por qué la ropa le quedaba 2 o 3 tallas más grandes y... ¿El cabello le caía en cascada hasta la cintura...?

"_...Hummm... Eso es nuevo_"

Tomó un mechón y lo examinó detalladamente. Era bonito; completamente lacio, a diferencia de su anterior peinado de nido de pájaro, brillaba y se deslizaba por sus dedos con facilidad... Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sus manos se veían más pequeñas... También eran bonitas, finas... ¿Finas?

"_Hummm... Eso también es nuevo_"

Al parecer su cerebro no trabajaba al 100, pero tampoco al 50, pues aún no podía acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas que se mostraba ante sí.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios e inspeccionó su derredor con más intensidad. Árboles, árboles, piedra, otro árbol, más piedras, oscuridad, algunos árboles más y... más árboles... Se veía un pedazo de ¿oscuridad moviéndose¡Ah! Es agua... y más allá... oscuridad ¿o más árboles¿Que lugar tiene árboles?

"_Estoy en un bosque_"

En momentos como esos se diría así mismo lo estúpido que se vio ante simple conclusión. Pero como aún su central procesadora (entiéndase: cerebro) no enciende todas sus neuronas, pues no pueden culparlo por su estado de estupefacción.

Minutos después de arduo esfuerzo cerebral, frunció el entrecejo, empezando a recordar dónde había estado hace unos minutos (según su paso del tiempo). Hace algunas horas había estado justo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, combatiendo, luchando, por su vida y la de todos, enfrentando la batalla del siglo con Voldemort... y... había ganado. Su cerebro hizo un clic figurado y otra pieza apareció: "la voz" y su extraño ofrecimiento... Hasta estos momentos se daba cuenta de su gran idiotez... ¿¡Por que aceptó algo como eso de una voz salida de la nada?

Porque era Harry Potter, aquel que salta al fuego sin segundos pensamientos.

Gruñó, frotándose la frente. El dolor de cabeza acababa de aumentar una gran proporción. Y ahora que lo notaba, su espalda le dolía a muerte y tenia un frío de los mil demonios.

– ¡Mierda de jaqueca¡Mierda la piedra en la que me recostaba¡Y Mierda...¿¡Donde mierdas estoy?

– ¿¡DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS?

Vociferó alguien que salió de su derecha, dejándolo ciego por acto de una varita luminosa. Harry pegó el salto de su vida, pero ahogó el nada decente grito que pugnó por salir de su garganta, mirando con cara encandilada al hombre.

"_¡Claro, por supuesto, no solo mátame de un infarto, sino también déjame ciego¡Al cabo ya estoy a un paso para serlo...¡Maldito idiota!_" Juraba Harry mentalmente, fulminando la silueta cubierta de luz.

– ¿Podría, por favor –entre dientes–, dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa? Me está dejando ciego...

La silueta pareció tensarse, pero inmediatamente después se recompuso, quitando la varita de la cara de Harry.

Harry jadeó. ¡Ese chico era la viva imagen de... Sirius!

Era alto. Le pasaba, y en mucho, a su propia estatura. Cabellos largos hasta los hombros, negro, tal vez azulado pues la varita iluminaba algunos cabellos sueltos, cara exactamente igual a la de Sirius, pero con obvios años menos. Y sus ojos eran de un dorado casi metalizado.

Tal vez desvariaba, los ojos metalizados no son de "humano", lo sabía por las tantas lecciones de Criaturas Oscuras que Hagrid tuvo la amabilidad de enseñare durante su entrenamiento para la batalla final. El chico no tenía vibras u ondas de magia oscura... Tal vez la luz daba ese efecto... Sí, tal vez sea eso.

– ¡Tú no eres Anya! –exclamó el chico, con sus dorados ojos abiertos grandemente–. ¡Pero, demonios¡Te pareces a ella!

Harry se le quedó viendo como si hubiese dicho el peor de los insultos. Y de hecho lo era.

– ¡Pues claro que no lo soy¿Acaso no me ves¡Soy un hombre! –mordió el insulto. Después de todo, no le gustaba insultar a la gente... sin antes conocerla bien, claro.

Y el chico le dio la misma mirada.

– Creo –empezó como si le hablara a un niño–, que tu eres la que necesita cambiar de lentes. ¡Mírate¡Si eres toda una mujer!

Eso último, impregnado con tantita coquetería, y para Harry no pasó desapercibido. ¡Espera!...

"_¿¡Me acaba de decir Mujer¡?_"

– ¿Me estas diciendo...? –su frase quedó a medias, pues en el instante que se cruzó de brazos (para dar énfasis a su indignada pose), estos chocaron con "algo" _suave y prominente_. Bajó la vista casi instantáneamente, e indudablemente había algo prominente "rellenando" la camisa y la túnica.

Parpadeó varias veces, para luego reanudar sus movimientos en lugar de su habla. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y respiró profundamente. Los fue elevando con la misma velocidad sosegada hasta la altura requerida, acercó ambas manos a la "zona", agarró y presionó... varias veces. Notando todo el tiempo como esa "zona" se moldeaba a cada movimiento, y sobre todo, la suavidad. Satisfecho con la prueba del Tacto, continuó al siguiente paso: ver que hay debajo de la tela... Y lo hizo, jaló el cuello de la camisa y... sip, su propia piel saliendo de forma prominente en forma de dos "montículos" muy bien sostenidos por acto natural... Es decir, solo la tela de la camisa le cubría, no tenía la necesidad de "sostener". Tercer paso: Mira si el amiguito de toda la vida sigue "ahí"... Se removió la túnica, jaló los pantalones guangos, el boxer y ahí sí... no había nada.

Todo ante la incrédula/deleitada/mórbida mirada del chico con parecido a Sirius. Harry levantó la vista y el otro chico le notó pálido... Bueno, _pálida_, los ojos lagrimosos y listos para soltar su carga. A él no le gustaba ver llorar a la mujeres, le hacia sentir un completo patán, incluso si él no hizo nada.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo, con genuina preocupación, acercándose unos pasos–¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Harry aún le miraba detenidamente. Y finalmente enterró la cara en sus manos.

– ¡Odio mi vida¿¡Por qué nada tiene que ser normal?

El chico se detuvo, desconcertado por la reacción.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo, pero permaneció en su lugar; no tenía idea de que hacer. Le decían que eso mismo hacía su Padre: paralizarse en situaciones de crisis ajenas.

– ¿¡Luzco como si estuviera bien¡Mírame¡Tengo senos! –explotó, haciendo énfasis al levantarlos en un movimiento rápido.

El chico trató de mirar a otro lado ante eso, pero la "chica" seguía oprimiéndolos con saña. Él era un hombre después de todo, y las chicas eran una de sus debilidades. Cortó tajante cualquier pensamiento indecente de su... indecente mente juvenil. Anya le mata si se entera.

Pasó saliva, buscando desesperadamente sonreír con naturalidad, lo malo fue que le salió una mueca.

– Ejem... No sé cuál es el problema –comentó amablemente–. Eres una mujer, después de todo, tarde o temprano tú cuerpo iba a... Eh... "desarrollarse" –le dio otra sonrisa, igual de nerviosa que sus gestos.

Harry le miró aturdido. "_¿Qué demo..? Oh... Él piensa que me desagrada ser... grande_"

Por un momento, Harry quiso carcajearse, y miraba continuamente su derredor, esperando reconocerlo. Al mismo tiempo que analizaba (o trataba) su precaria situación. No eran problemas de desarrollo caporal lo que le tenía al borde de la histeria. ¡Era literalmente una mujer, por el amor de Dios!

Y se rió, casi llorando de la frustración. ¿A éste precio fue su "recompensa"?

El chico solo le miraba aún sin saber que hacer, rascándose la cabeza en total confusión. Ésta chica era un total enigma. Situada en medio del bosque de su tío, en altas horas de la noche, sola, claramente desamparada y sin sentido de orientación, pues la chica continuaba mirando a todos lados con desesperación.

– ¡Dan!

Ante el llamado, ambos chicos dieron un respingo, Harry más en su estado de crisis.

– ¡Por aquí, Nath! –respondió el chico. Dándole un gesto tranquilizador a Harry–. Es mi hermano... Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, pero somos prácticamente uña y mugre –se rió nerviosamente ante el gesto escéptico de la chica–. ¡Ah! Mi descortesía, mi nombre es Daniel...

Fue cortado por una figura que saltó de pronto de unos arbustos, delante de ellos, y señaló con su varita luminosa a Daniel primero y luego a Harry, deteniéndose por largo rato, logrando que los nervios de la "chica" se crisparan.

– ¿Qué? –espectó Harry–. ¿También me vas a confundir con alguna chica?

– ¿Ah? –articuló el desconocido, extrañado–. _Descensĭo_.

La luz bajó algunas tonalidades. Dándole la oportunidad a Harry para detallarle. Era igual de alto que el chico llamado Daniel; cabello ébano, ojos de un castaño oscuro, despeinado y corto, cuerpo trabajado... Muy bien parecido. Y ahora que hablaba de eso, tenía un parecido a alguien... solo que no figuraba quién podría ser.

– ¿Te conozco? –dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Harry se sonrojó levemente y el chico le miró con curiosidad.

Fue extraordinariamente fácil para Daniel juntar 2 + 2 esto me huele a romance. Pero lejos estaba de imaginar la verdad.

Carraspeó, desvaneciendo las miradas intensas que se intercambiaban los otros dos. El chico de cabello rebelde pareció avergonzado cuando miró a Daniel.

– Ummm ¿Hola? –dijo en dirección a la chica, después de lanzarle una mirada de cómplice extrañeza a Daniel.

– Hola –regresó Harry, igual de inseguro.

5 segundos después ambos chicos se movieron de forma imprevista hasta quedar separados de Harry, en pose confidente y comenzando a hablar en susurros, lanzando cada cuanto miradas apreciativas en su dirección. Estaban deliberándole.

Harry bufó por lo bajo y mejor se dedicó a inspeccionarse. Fueron escasos 5 minutos mientras Harry se miraba de un lado y otro, figurando de dónde más había cambiado. Encontrando que tenía un trasero igual de prominente y firme, de alguna manera, agradeció eso... Era esbelto... Bueno, esbelta, tenía una estrecha y curiosa cinturita, incluso podía abarcarla con un solo brazo, estaba seguro de ello... _Segura_ de ello.

"_¿Se supone que ahora debo de referirme a mi mismo como mujer?_" Algo en sus pensamientos grito un rotundo NO.

Fue sacado de su dilema personal por una voz grave, levemente juvenil. Levantó la vista (la cual se hallaba en sus caderas) y se encontró con el chico Nath.

– Nos gustaría saber, qué hace en mitad del bosque de mi familia y por qué se parece tanto a mi hermana.

Harry tenía que darle crédito, el chico estaba siendo educado y amable.

– ¿A decir verdad? No tengo la menor idea –mintió parcialmente. Pues no estaba seguro si su deseo se había cumplido, o eso era una broma pesada. Además, no mentía con lo de estar en el bosque... Él recordaba haber permanecido en el Bosque Prohibido. Y ese bosque no se parecía ni un poco a aquel siempre destilando peligro en cada uno de sus rincones, a diferencia de éste último, el bosque en el cual se hallaba solo le causaba una extraña tranquilidad. Con respecto al parecido de esa supuesta chica... pues más perdido no podía estar.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y las enfocaron de nuevo a su persona.

– ¿Deberíamos creerte? –habló Daniel.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Le valía poco si le creían o no.

– Por supues...

Ambos chicos soltaron exclamaciones sorprendidas al ver caer a la chica. Nath reaccionó rápido y la atrapó antes de que diera contra el suelo. Lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia su amigo, quién solo se encogió de hombros, igual de nervioso.

« Harry... »

Se hallaba en un estado de somnolencia, escuchaba bien el intercambió de palabras entre los otros chicos. Era como si solo estuviese descansando la vista.

Harry...

"_¿ Hola?_" Harry quedó en un mutismo, a pesar del corriente de pensamientos desesperados, esperando a que le hablasen de nuevo. Porque sabía muy bien que esa fue la dichosa voz que le instigó la idea de "una nueva vida".

« Yo no te he instigado en nada; y no, yo ni fui aquel que te dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida... Soy¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Tú contacto...? Sí, soy tú contacto en éste mundo »

"_¿Necesito un contacto?_" inquirió para si mismo. Pero la voz decidió contestarle de todo modos.

« ¡Por supuesto¿Cómo piensas continuar una vida aquí si se supone que no hay nada que indique tu existencia? »

"_Tiene que estar bromeando_" gimoteó lastimeramente. ¡No más secretos y misterios en su vida!

La _nueva_ voz, pareció soltar una risita. Y Harry, a parte de molesto, ahora estaba indignado.

« No hay necesidad de mentir a nadie. Si no dices toda la verdad, no es mentir. Solo di lo esencial parea satisfacer la curiosidad común y todo ira viento en popa »

"_Es fácil decirlo_" bufó.

« Si... pero si eres alguien con yo, es fácil efectuarlo »

No había sonado arrogante o prepotente, había sonado conocedor, conciliador y... ¿melancólico?

"_¿Quién es usted?_"

Hubo un silencio, y Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de ese jueguito.

« Paciencia, chico, paciencia. Y ahora, con respecto a quién soy... Fui escogido para ser tu tutor legal. Por el momento necesito que esperes con... esos chicos hasta que llegué, solo será cuestión de tiempo. No desesperes »

Y antes de que dijera algo más, fue despertado por el efecto de un _Enervante_. Jadeó en un desesperado intento de respirar con normalidad. ¿En qué momento había dejado de respirar?

Tosió por algunos instantes, sintiendo como alguien le sostenía con gentileza.

– ¿Qué rayos te paso? –le llegó la intranquila voz del chico Daniel.

Harry gruño levemente.

– Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Lo es si te estas muriendo en nuestra presencia!

– Ya, ya, calma los dos. No hay necesidad de agredirse –escuchó decir demasiado cercar, y se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos del chico Nath–. Estábamos preocupados, **ambos** –recalcó, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Daniel–. Por un momento parecías haber dejado de respirar y nos apresuramos a hacer lo más correcto en esos instantes.

Harry asintió levemente, dando a entender que no había resentimiento alguno, aunque aún seguía aprensivo. "_Deberías estar al borde de la histeria_" se escuchó decir. Y era cierto, todos los acontecimientos anteriores deberían ponerlo en ese estado, pero de alguna manera eso ya no era posible. No desde que Voldemort se empeñara ha hacer algo cada maldito año de cada maldito curso en Hogwarts. Se levantó con la ayuda del chico y alejó el poco polvo en su ropa.

– Agradezco su ayuda, y me encantaría decirles qué me paso o qué hago aquí, pero como ya dije, no tengo la menor idea.

El chico Nath le dio una sonrisa y asintió también, mientras el chico Daniel asentía, pero aprensivo.

– Al menos¿nos dirías tú nombre?

Harry parpadeó. Bueeeeeno¿ahora cómo hacía para resolver eso? Su nombre no era adecuo a su... apariencia.

"_Piensa, Harry, piensa_"

– Ahmmmm ¿Por qué no me dicen sus nombre primeros y luego se los digo yo? –dijo, con una sonrisa que esperara fuera encantadora.

Ambos chicos se miraron, y el chico de cabello oscuro asintió desganadamente.

– Mi nombre es Daniel Black –informó levemente resentido. Harry figuraba que era por su reciente choque de palabras, hasta que su contemplación fue sacada a volar de una patada al procesar el apellido.

– ¿¡Black? –exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El chico que se hacia llamar Black levantó una ceja inquisidora.

– Sí –intervino el otro chico–. Y mi nombre es Nathaniel Potter.

En cuanto la última palabra fue dicha, Harry sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Por un momento quedó en blanco. Pero inmediatamente después su mentalidad empezó a buscarle coherencia a eso... Pero era difícil, siendo que Harry nunca había escuchado de otro Potter u otro Black más que de su familia y Sirius. No los podía relacionar con alguien más... Tal vez a Daniel Black, pero sus opciones eran reducidas y no muy bien escogidas. Ninguna de las hermanas Black, era obvio... A menos que no hubiese padre de quien obtener el apellido...

– Hey¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida –le dijo Nathaniel Potter.

Harry le ignoró, siguiendo en sus pensamientos. Buscando la piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas personal. Los nombres, los apellidos en realidad, indicaban que su deseo se había hecho realidad. Que su familia debía de estar ahí... Pero él había deseado a _su familia_ no a un desconocido Potter. "_De hecho, no pediste más que tener todo aquello que se te fue negado_" le indicó su conciencia. Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cara. ¡Eso era tan confuso!

Hasta que algo se le ocurrió de pronto... "_Tal vez no sea un nuevo Potter, después de todo, tal vez sea un primo o algo por el estilo_" se dijo con deseada esperanza.

– ¿Quién es tu padre? –inquirió con la ansiedad pintada en cada uno de sus gestos. Resultando adorable, desde la perspectiva de los chicos.

– Ah... ¿Mi padre? –cercioró Nathaniel. Harry asintió con fuerza–. Mi pad...

– Será mejor que me den una buena explicación, chicos –murmuró una voz dura salida de las penumbras. Los tres chicos giraron hacia la fuente, encontrando a una figura alta, acercándose a la luz de las varitas. Dirigiéndose específicamente a uno de los chicos–. ¡Nathaniel, son pasadas la media noche y tú madre está al borde de una crisis al encontrar sus camas vacías¡Daniel! –se giró rápidamente logrando que el mencionado pegara un salto– ¡Tú papá no es la excepción¡Está que mata al primero que se le ocurra decirle que su bebé ha sido secuestrado!

– ¡Pero, Padre! –exclamó el chico de cabellos rebeldes. Mirándole con desesperación ante el inminente caos que se haría cuando llegara su madre.

Daniel andaba en las mismas; su papá era cosa que no quería lidiar en esas fechas... Tal vez su padre logre disminuir el daño, se dijo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Y Harry perdió el habla por milésima vez en ese día, y está vez, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, dolorosamente rápido. Ese hombre, _ese_ hombre era su viva copia..., claro, siendo chico...

Ese hombre era _James Potter_... **vivo**.

"_Oh, Dios... Papá..._" fue su último pensamiento coherente, antes de caer en la oscuridad total de la dulce inconciencia. Llevándose consigo el dolor y alegría de sus sentimientos.

**Continuará...**

**----------------------------**

**N.A:** ¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció¿Le sigo o lo quitó?

**Para aquellos que leen mis otros fics:** No desesperen, con MPA seguiré pronto, o eso creo. La excusa es la misma de siempre: la escuela absorbe mi tiempo y mis ganas de escribir. La investigación es algo que me cansa la vista y mi doctora ya me regañó que si sigo quedándome tanto tiempo frente a la computadora me hará más daño del que ya tuve. Y yo investigo por la Net, sobre todo porque estudio Informática ¬¬U. Dejo mi palabrería y espero que pronto pueda estabilizar mi tiempo libre... el cual escasea T.T.

¡¡¡Gracias por leer! ---- ¡Aliménteme: Review XDDD

¡¡¡Kisses & hugs!

**Aly Yth-chan**


End file.
